Gateworks Laguna GW2388-4
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Gateworks / Laguna GW2388-4 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Cavium CNS3420 dual core MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 600MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 16MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 128MB DDRII SDRAM RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = Two 10/100/1000 Base-TX Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = Micro SD Flash Expansion Socket SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = Four Type III PoE = Passive Power Over Ethernet Power = 8 to 48VDC Input Voltage Range Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = Two v2.0 Host USB Ports Serial Port = Two RS232 Serial Ports JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = * uSD Flash Socket * General Purpose Digital I/O * 1Kbyte Serial EEPROM * Battery Powered Real Time Clock * Voltage and Temperature Monitor * Thermally Activated Fan Controller * Watchdog Timer * Front Panel LED and Push-button Reset * Reverse Voltage and Transient Protection * 24W Shared Between Mini-PCI Sockets * 4,5W Typical Operating Power * -40°C to +85°C Operating Temperature * Software Support for Linux * 1 Year Warranty * Optional GPS, SATA, and RS485 Serial Port * Special DD-WRT OS Software Support available * The additional available DD-WRT OS special version has the operating system already preinstalled and activated. Links of Interest *http://svn.dd-wrt.com:8000/changeset/16289 Overview available on 20th of March 2011 The GW2388-4 is a member of the Gateworks Laguna Network Processor family. The GW2388-4 meets the requirements for enterprise and residential network applications. This network processor consists of a Cavium CNS3420 dual core processor operating at 600MHz, 128Mbytes of DDRII-400 SDRAM, and 16Mbytes of Flash. Peripherals include four Type III Mini-PCI sockets, two Gigabit Ethernet ports, two USB Host ports, and uSD Flash socket. Additional features include digital I/O, serial EEPROM, real time clock with battery backup, system monitor to track operating temperature and input voltage, RS232 serial port for management and debug, and watchdog timer. The GW2388-4 also supports GPS, SATA, and RS485 serial port as ordering options. Power is applied through a dedicated connector or through either Ethernet connector with the unused signal pairs in a passive power over Ethernet architecture. The mechanical dimensions and front panel connector locations are compatible with the GW2348/GW2358. A board support package is included for OpenWRT/Linux 2.6 operating systems. Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Gateworks Category: Fix Me!